


Plans

by Penelope_B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_B/pseuds/Penelope_B
Summary: Harry is a designated driver. Draco is drunk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	1. The mission

Harry was just growing used to not having a mission. He was several years past the war and settled into good routine. Spending time with family and friends during the week and offing safe rides to over indulged folks on the weekends. His life was calm, peaceful, and full. 

He has a mission now though. He may even admit to being excited by the spark if asked. Friday his last ride of the night had been Malfoy of all people. It had been years since he had seen the man lady and now he knew what a loss that has been. Malfoy has been stumbling drunk, his eyeliner was smudged to hell and his hair was disheveled beyond saving. 

The trouble was he had also been hilarious, flirty, and gorgeous. He was still as tall and pale as Harry remembered but he had grown into his points and his hair was a soft pastel pink hair. No matter how badly he wanted to accept Malfoy’s drunken, but somehow still eloquent, invitation to come inside when Harry dropped him off at his door he knew better. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right. Which brings us back to the mission. Harry had to reconnect with malfoy without literally loitering outside his door.


	2. Plan Pansy

He tracks down Pansy. It took longer then you would expect but he is now sitting in a far too fancy cafe at her mercy. Her laughter feels like a threat that is only strengthened by her following comment “well, I do so love a good trainwreck, Potter”. He thinks it will be worth it... he hopes it will be worth it. This Friday he knows where Draco will be before heading out dancing for the night. According to Pansy he has a ritual; get ready, stop at his favorite bakery for the most pretentious pregame snack harry had ever heard of, and then out to the club.


	3. Without a Hitch?

Draco was just walking out when Harry spotted him. With his perfectly coifed hair, delicate eyeliner and all. The plan was to act surprised to see him and skillfully tease him about last weeks drunken flirting. Instead he not only tripped over his words but he own two feet as well. After nearly knocking them both down while blushing and mumbling about rides and drunken invites Draco put an end to his suffering. His abrupt “I have no idea what you could be talking about” stammered out while sporting his own soft blush was enough to have both men laughing. In the end Draco agreed to drinks and this time harry agreed to the only slightly buzzed invite back to his place.

**Author's Note:**

> a slightly more filled out version of a prompt by wynnyfryd on tumblr.


End file.
